Holy priest
Holy Priests If you are one, you should know that someone somewhere in your realm needs you badly. These folks, also known as Clerics, are the best healers in the game! Many say that resto druids are just as good or even better, but I think the in Blackwing Lair says otherwise. In order to be a good holy priest, you must first know that the best holy priests are not COMPLETELY holy, but have a few points in discipline for useful things such as improved shield and fear resist. A full list of the priest's talents can be found here. Talents at high levels such as Spiritual Guidance, Spiritual Healing and even Spirit of Redemption are NOT to be missed and completely worth investing points in the holy tree. I do not recommend using lightwell simply because it is a lot better on paper than in a dungeon filled with newbies that never saw that spell before. An amazing combo not many priests know is combining Spiritual Guidance with Spirit tap. That way, you could get doubled healing bonus for enough time if you are fighting more than one mob at a time! 400 spirit+ability trigger=800 spirit and 200 bonus to damage and healing!!! PvP Holy Priests You will be frustrated in pvp, I can tell you that. Holy priests aren't really meant to fight other players and sometimes duelling a shaman can end up being a solo slaughter. There are basic ground rules you should always remember when pvping/duelling: Never go solo! Many times when you go for the enemy territory by yourself, you will be ambushed by a wondering hunter or rogue and basicly die. Find a group to stick to and just heal them while they get the honour kills for you. Remember your aptitude: Just because you're not in a dungeon doesn't mean you can't heal your party members or yourself when needed. Your friend's fate is yours. Most importantly, THINK! if you're going to attack the enemy base, make sure you got the group, mana and buffs to do so. If you want to search around, find a nice spot to Mind Vision so you won't get ambushed. Priests in Dungeons If your group is professional, you shouldn't have that much trouble. Remember to always shield your tank before a pull and use the /helpme emote if you gain aggro. Fade if you must and constantly cast renew and/or flash heals on the other mates in your group. Make a macro for big heals if you find it fitting aswell. If you died still during combat, use your time as a SoR to heal the paladin and the main tank because these 10 manafree seconds are very valuable and should not be wasted. One Final Note There are many priests articles and even websites. I made this thread only to give newcomer priests some basic information about the aspects of the Holy Light. If you have more information to add to this text, you are more than welcomed to put it in the fitting spot. Light be with you --Angellic 18:37, 18 June 2006 (EDT)